Little Birdie
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: Naruto loves his little birdie. It's always been there for him. But when things start taking a turn for the worse in his life, his little birdie may not be strong enough to hold on.


So I wrote this poem, and then I had this idea that maybe I'd write a Naruto story for it because, well, it seemed like a good idea. So I hope you the poem's not too bad, and I hope you enjoy the story. It's not too long but I personally think is one of my better-written stories.

This story is rated T for mention of rape and just a teeny-tiny bit of abuse.

I don't own Naruto, but the poem is mine.

**---**

**Little Birdie**

_I notice my little birdie,  
__Fluttering in its cage  
__Singing its cheerful little tune._

_I am glad it's happy._

_I stare at my little birdie  
__Hopping around its cage almost desperately.  
__Its singing is quieter,  
__Not so cheerful,  
__But longing for my attention._

_My poor little birdie,  
__Do you long to be set free?_

_I watch my little birdie  
__Sitting in its cage,  
__Its tune almost muted,  
__A soft, hollow sound,  
__Mourning._

_Oh birdie,  
__I know how you feel._

_I do not look at my birdie.  
__No song comes from its cage;  
__There is no music.  
__I sneak a glance._

_My little birdie sings no more._

_---_

Naruto sat in the chair next to his bird cage, listening to the sweet song his bird was singing. He smiled. He could sit here for hours just listening to his happy little bird sing that ditty little tune. It always brightened up his day.

A knock on the door startled him and he fell backwards in his chair, his head hitting the floor with a dull thunk. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. Another knock sounded and he pulled himself to his feet, grumbling. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled.

He opened the door to see his boyfriend, Sasuke, standing there. "Sasuke!" he shrieked, tackling the pale man in front of him. Sasuke pushed him off, glaring.

"Are you ready?" he finally asked, getting to his feet. Naruto looked up at him blankly. Sasuke sighed. "Remember? We were going out today…"

Naruto's face lit up. "Oh yeah!" He jumped to his feet, running back inside to grab a pair of shoes. He stopped to look at his bird one last time. "Sorry little guy, but I'll be gone for a few hours. Look over the house for me, okay?" He broke out into a huge grin. "Bye-bye little birdie!"

His bird chirped at him as he left.

_~I am glad it's happy~_

Naruto stumbled into his apartment, his eyes red and puffy, a bruise forming on the side of his face. He sniffed, rubbing his eyes, and collapsed into the chair next to his birdcage. His bird chirped once, happy that someone was there to enjoy its song. He sniffed again.

He looked out the window, sniffing some more, gingerly touching the bruise. His bird chirped, _'Please pay attention to me.' _But Naruto seemed lost in his own little world, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

His bird hopped around, chirping here and there, wondering why he was being ignored. His blonde friend **never** ignored him. He let out a loud chirp, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"He hit me." The blonde's voice broke through the bird's incessant chirping. His bird stopped making noises and looked at him, obviously confused. It stood still, blinking. "I dropped a plate over at his place and it broke and he hit me." The blonde burst into sobs, his face buried in his hands.

The bird started up a soft song, slow and sad.

Naruto just sat there and cried.

_~My poor little birdie, do you long to be set free?~_

The door to Naruto's apartment burst open and two bodies fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. The bird chirped once, twice. _'Why is no one paying attention to me?'_

The front door was kicked shut and the bird fell quiet. Silence reigned in the place, broken only by a soft voice saying, "Sasuke, I don't think-" and then the voice fell silent as a set of lips covered his own.

Naruto's bird watched from its cage, occasionally chirping, wanting attention to be lavished upon him. His little blonde friend had left him all alone for the whole day; he had no one to sing to.

The bird started up a little song, happier than normal, but was silenced as a something collided with its cage. "Sasuke! Don't throw things at my bird!"

_Smack._

The little bird hopped around, trying to figure out what was going on. Small sobs broke the air, followed by soft cooing. The bird let out a whistle. A glare was sent its way but of course it couldn't see it in the darkness nor did it even know what a glare was.

Clothes were discarded everywhere, a sock somehow landing on top of the bird's cage. The bird chirped in annoyance. _'Is this really how my friend treats his friends? By throwing things at them?' _

"Sasuke, I- please be gentle."

"Hn."

The little bird hopped around in its cage, trying to see what was going on. What were they doing that was so much more important than him?

It was silent again, and the bird hated it. Why was it so quiet? And then a scream pierced the silence. The little bird fluttered back, startled and scared by the awful noise.

"Sasuke, that hur-Ah!"

Minutes passed, silence reigned, the only things denting its rule were soft whimpers and cries. Not even the little birdie dared to sing. It knew something wasn't right, and in times of danger, it was best to not say anything.

One of the figures in the dark stood up and got dressed, leaving the other on the floor. As he left, he flipped on the light switch.

Naruto lay in the middle of the floor slicked in sweat, his hair a mess. His eyes were red and puffy and tearstains marred his cheeks. Another bruise was forming on the other side of his face from where Sasuke had hit him earlier. There was something red coating the floor coming from behind the blonde, the little bird noticed.

The blonde sobbed, looking up at his bird. It sat still, staring back. And then slowly it started up a sad little song, so quiet that the blonde could barely hear it. He sobbed again, bringing his hands up so he could cover his face with them.

His little bird sounded so broken.

_~Oh birdie, I know how you feel…~_

Naruto ran into his apartment, crying harder than he ever had. Sasuke had shattered his heart. He'd gone to Sasuke apartment because Sasuke had something to tell him, and Naruto had been so happy. And then...The blonde sobbed.

Why was Sasuke so cruel?

He fell into the chair next to his birdcage and just sat there and cried, his bird not making a sound. Minutes, possibly an hour passed, and the blonde was still there, crying his heart out. His little bird still had not uttered a sound.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Little birdie, please sing something," he said. Silence greeted him. He sniffed and looked over at his bird cage. A broken, pathetic sob escaped his lips, even more gut-wrenching than his cries for his shattered heart.

His little birdie lay still.

_~My little birdie sings no more~_

* * *

Well, that's my story. A little sad, I think, and not too poorly written. Hope you liked the story, or at least found it a semi-valuable waste of your time.

Please leave a review; it would really make my day (and my day's been pretty crappy…).

Well, have a nice day, afternoon, evening, morning, whatever it is!


End file.
